


Picking Fights

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Emma loving to rile Regina up. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Fights

"Emma! I told you to wash the dishes!"

And there it was, Emma smirked. The sexy vein on her girlfriends forehead was protruding. Maybe it was mean, maybe even stupid, but Emma loved to rile Regina up sometimes. She would deliberately disobey a command or 'forget' to do a task that had been assigned to her just to see that fire in Regina's eyes, to see the forehead vein pulse, to see that chest heave.

Of course Emma loved Regina's sweet, affectionate nature with her that had taken affect after their third date but at times she truly missed their passionate disagreements. So she savored moments like this. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Regina huffed, making the straining button on the silk shirt practically scream for release. Emma smiled and just simply stated at the brunette. She took in the clenched fists, dark pupils, tiny adorable frown, and the scar on her upper lip stretching against the expression. 

"You're so beautiful," Emma saw Regina immediately lose some of her anger and she stepped closer. "And you're extremely sexy when you're mad at me."

Emma cupped the brunette's jaw lovingly, her thumb stroking the cheek beneath it. Regina leaned into the touch, the rest of the anger leaving her frame. She instantly sagged into Emma's arms.

"I love when you're angry." Emma sighed, her clit pulsing just slightly... okay, maybe it was like a rhythmic drum at the apex of her thighs. She felt Regina stiffen.

"Miss Swan," Oh fuck, that didn't sound good. "Did you purposefully not do the dishes?"

"Uh... why would I do that?" Emma tightened her hold as Regina lifted her head to glare at her through the blonde locks obstructing her view.

"Emma--"

"Okay! I just will sometimes ignore what you tell me cause I know it'll rile you up and then I'll get to see you all angry and sexy and maybe have some angry sex." As soon as the last syllable left her mouth, Emma jumped back with her hands up in surrender. Regina squinted at her, a small, confused frown pulling at her red lips.

"You think my anger is... sexy?" Emma scoffed.

"Hell yeah. Don't you remember when I first came to town? I'd get all up in your face and piss you off? Yeah, well, I'd go to the apartment and rub one out after."

"Must you be so crude?" But it was said with a coy smirk and Emma lifted a brow.

"You're not upset." Regina sighed as she rubbed her hands up and down Emma's biceps. And oh, Regina was biting her lower lip. That usually meant... Was Regina turned on by Emma's admission?

"Everyone usually feared my anger."

"Yeah, but I've always challenged everything you thought was true." Regina chuckled, whispering her agreement as she pulled Emma back to her by curving a finger into the blondes belt loops. Regina leaned in and pecked the skin below Emma's ear.

"Come, dear. We have a few hours until Henry gets back from Snow's."

"If I break this lamp, will you get angry?" Emma asked as Regina started to saunter up the stairs. She placed her finger on the lamp's side. 

"Emma." Regina warned but it was too late. A loud smash sounded and porcelain flew across the foyer.

Regina growled and Emma shivered, "So hot."

The blonde surged forward and lifted Regina over her shoulder, causing the brunette to groaned before pointing to her lamp, "I liked that lamp!"

"I'll fix it later!" 

And the only screams heard from then were purely pleasurable.


End file.
